Piezoelectric vibrating devices such as quartz vibrators have thus far been used as oscillators and the like. As an example of such a piezoelectric vibrating device, Patent Document 1 discloses a piezoelectric vibrating device that includes a substrate on which a piezoelectric vibrator is mounted and a metal cap that is bonded to the substrate and that seals the piezoelectric vibrator along with the substrate. In Patent Document 1, the metal cap and the substrate are connected by a sealing resin.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-245933